


Skating With You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: At the end of the day, a sunset on the ice rink was perfect.





	Skating With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 2 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'ice skating'. Written for day 2 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of a [London sunset](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/144578/144578_900.jpg).

Harry laughed, spinning with Draco in a circle on the ice. Luckily there wasn't that many people for them to run into, but they hardly noticed. It had been a lovely day off for them both -- they were still on call, but they'd managed to get at least today off together. It had started with a lazy morning and breakfast in bed before they headed out to a holiday market. They'd had lunch at a pub and shared a pastry at a cafe.

They'd seen the skating rink advertised in their apartment building's lobby and since it had been close to the cafe, they decided it was a good way to end the day.

Draco pulled on Harry's arms and they collided, just barely avoiding a fall. Still laughing, they spun in circles.

"Oh, wow," Draco whispered.

Harry hummed, caught up in the moment. "Yeah. Pretty good of a day, huh?"

Draco grumbled under his breath and gently, carefully, turned Harry in his arms. Harry chuckled, wondering what on earth, but then he looked up and his breath caught.

"Sunset over London," Draco said. "Look at that."

Harry put his hands over Draco's where they'd wrapped around his waist. He squeezed Draco's hands and Draco tightened his arms briefly in a hug. Harry smiled, content.


End file.
